The Savage Heart
by Setare
Summary: Darth Vader ist nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns knapp dem Tod entronnen und muss auf einem fast unbewohnten Planeten notlanden. Welche Überraschungen erwarten ihn dort? Read & review !


Hallo ihr alle,

diese Geschichte ist ursprünglich als Comic unter dem Titel „Auf verlorenem Posten" als Comic erschienen. („The Savage Heart" ist der Titel des englischen Originals.) Mir hat sie so gut gefallen, dass ich versucht habe die Bilder sozusagen in Worte zu fassen. (Weder Star Wars noch der Inhalt von „The Savage Heart gehören mir.) Es ist zwar keine neue Geschichte, aber ich hoffe mein kleiner Versuch gefällt euch trotzdem.

Setare

**The Savage Heart**

Im All gibt es weder Tag noch Nacht ; das Leben erscheint dort wie ein winziger Flecken Zeit verglichen mit der Ewigkeit der Sterne - denn deren Zeit ist , gemessen an menschlichen Maßstäben, eine schier unendliche Summe. Nur selten stirbt ein Stern eines unnatürlichen Todes, nur selten ergibt sich die Möglichkeit einer derartigen Katastrophe. Jetzt, im Augenblick, ist es soweit.  
Ein Stern explodiert.

Das kleine Raumschiff wurde nicht nur von der Wucht der Explosion ins All geschleudert - schon vorher hatte ein anderes feindliches seinen Antrieb beschädigt, hatte seine Manövrierfähigkeit eingeschränkt, aber diese Wucht packte es wie die Faust eines zornigen Riesen .Es schoß in die Weite hinaus, sich um die eigene Achse drehend .Die Faust eines zornigen Riesen . Kein Mensch hätte das Schiff unter Kontrolle bringen können. Doch der Zorn der in dem Piloten tobte ....  
Zorn .  
Das war das Gefühl von dem Darth Vader erfüllt war , und im Augenblick der Detonation - im Moment der Endgültigkeit des Verlustes - erreichte es seinen Höhepunkt . Yavin hinter ihm . Umgeben von Wrackteilen .  
Zorn .  
Ein wahrer Sith jedoch versteht sich auf Zorn . Er weiß , wie man ihn nutzt , seinem Willen Untertan macht . Diese Fähigkeit war es , die es Vader erlaubte , die Kontrolle über sein beschädigtes Schiff zurückzuerlangen und in die Schwärze des Alls zu fliehen .Sith fliehen nicht , wie die Feiglinge . Sie ziehen sich zurück und warten , bis die Zeit gekommen ist , da der Feind nicht mehr im Vorteil ist . In dieser Sekunde war er das aber , denn der Schaden, den das Schiff davongetragen hatte, hatte auch die Kommunikationsanlage außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Möglichkeit der Navigation im Hyperspace stark eingeschränkt .Keine Meldung an den Kaiser , noch nicht einmal an den Teil der Flotte der in in der Nähe kreuzen müßte . Allein , im Nirgendwo ....  
Fast allein ....nur ein imperialer Außenposten in Reichweite. Gerade erreichbar .Schwarze Finger flogen über Tasten. Ein letzter Ruck ging durch das Schiff .  
Nach Vaal ...  
Zorn wurde in Macht umgewandelt . Die Zeit der Vergeltung , so dachte Vader, würde kommen , aber zunächst mußte er sich um das Vorrangigste kümmern . Sein eigenes Überleben .

Vaal. Kilometerweit nichts als Savanne , keine Menschen , keine Gebäude , nur die Sonne und das Gras und die Bäume. Im Hintergrund eine Silhouette - die Andeutung eines Gebirges.Es gibt hier eine reiche Tierwelt, da kein mehr oder minder humanoides Wesen einen Grund hätte hierher zu kommen. Vaal ist unwichtig, aber doch nicht so unwichtig, als dass das Imperium hier nicht vertreten wäre.Eine Station, mitten im Niemandsland. Imperialer Außenposten V-798.Es gibt nichts zu tun. In die Savanne zu gehen ist zu gefährlich wegen der wilden Tiere und sonst kommt niemand vorbei . Es bleibt der dreiköpfigen Besatzung also nur eines zu tun :warten . Auf die Ablösung .

Ein Stein flog in die Luft und zerbarst in tausend Splitter .  
"Guter Schuß , Reybn ."  
Drei Männer , eine Station , ein Raumschiff . Viel Langeweile .  
Zwei waren alte Hasen , zu sehr gewöhnt an lange Tage in einsamen Außenposten . Der dritte , der den Stein geworfen hatte , war noch jünger , frisch von der Akademie . Er war es auch , der fragte :  
"Sirs ? Sind wir hier bald fertig ?"  
Was den anderen beiden ein Grinsen abnötigte . Er hat noch Energie , aber er wird es lernen . Früher oder später kapieren sie es alle "Was gibts denn , Privitt ? Musst du irgendwohin ?"  
"Ehrlich gesagt ja , Sir . " Er nahm seine Kappe ab , wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn .„Ich muß noch die Wartungsberichte von voriger Woche fertig schreiben und---"Reybn , Kommandant von Außenposten Abgelegen lachte ihn aus . Mitleidig erklärten sie ihm alles noch einmal :"Privitt ? Weißt du wo du hier bist ? Auf einer der abgelegensten Stationen im Imperium !"Sieh dich um , du Grünschnabel , verdammt ! Mach dich nicht lächerlich .Der Kommandant legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter , obwohl das Grinsen noch nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen war . "Entspann dich , Privitt . Wir werden noch sehr lange hier draußen sein . Ich verspreche dir , dass du viel Zeit haben wirst , Berichte zu schreiben ."Trotzdem war der Junge mißtrauisch . Er erinnerte sich noch an alles , was man ihn auf der Akademie gelehrt hatte , wozu auch das strikte und absolute Befolgen sämtlicher Befehle und Regeln gehörte ."Aber Sir...was ist mit den Vorschriften ? Was ist mit der Pflicht ? Was, wenn es überraschend zu einer Inspektion kommt ----"  
"Inspektion !? Ha !" Und wieder wurde er ausgelacht .  
"Bei allen Wookies , Privitt ! Wir sind hier nur zu dritt ! Was gibt es da zu inspizieren ? "  
Ein Stein landete in Privitts Hand . "Hör auf zu jammern und wirf endlich den Stein !"

Das kleine Schiff schoß auf Vaal zu , weit entfernt noch vom Außenposten und auch nicht beachtet. Eine schwarze Hand betätigte Kontrollen. Bald.....  
In unmittelbarer Nähe von Vaal jedoch gibt es Asteroidenfelder ; wäre das Navigationssystem des Schiffes voll intakt gewesen, wäre der Kurs des Schiffes korrigiert worden . Vader selbst war ein guter Pilot, doch ein defektes Navigationssystem kann selbst der Macht den Schneid abkaufen und Asteroiden sind tückisch.Ein kopfgroßer Stein barst durch den linken Flügel. Sonst wäre die Landung ohne Zwischenfall abgelaufen. Aber Vaal schien anderes mit Vader vorzuhaben.

Das Schiff schoß auf die Savanne zu.Der Flügel rauchte und glühte. Zum Teil fiel es senkrecht und war nicht zu halten. Die Steuerung würde bald ganz ihren Geist aufgeben, doch es gelang Vader den Jäger haarscharf über dem Boden in die Horizontale zu bringen. Staub wirbelte auf , ein knirschendes , schrammendes Geräusch hallte über die Steppe. Der Jäger sauste , aus beiden Triebwerken rauchend dahin , verlor auf dem unebenen Grund immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit, bis es , ein glühendes Wrack, plötzlich stehen blieb.Die Luke öffnete sich und Vader richtete sich auf. Dann blickte er hinunter in den Abgrund an dessen Rand sein Raumschiff hing. Ein leichter Wind kam auf.

„Sergeant Reybn , Sergeant Reybn !" Privitt kam über den Innenhof gerannt  
„Woah , Privitt , nicht so laut!" Reybn streckte genüßlich die Beine in die Sonne.„Was willst du ?"  
Privitt hielt eine Datenkarte hoch. „Die Sensoren , Sir. Sie haben etwas aufgefangen- ich glaube es ist ein Schiff ! Es kam etwa 75 Grad östlich von hier herunter."  
Der Kommandant gönnte sich ein herablassendes Lächeln. Wichtigtuer !„ Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen." Er gähnte. „ Wahrscheinlich nur ein Meteorit. Gestern hat es die ganze Nacht gehagelt."  
„Aber Sir, es könnten Rebellen sein---!!"Reybn hob beschwichtigend die Hände . „ Bitte , Privitt. Geh jetzt ! Bleib ruhig!" Du kleiner Dummkopf , glaubst du wirklich, dass irgendein Rebell hierher kommt ? Da müßten sie schon arg verzweifelt sein...und bevor wir sie finden haben die wilden Tiere sie sowieso schon verspeist..  
Privitt war beleidigt. „Pff! Fein !" Er wandte sich zum gehen. „ Dann bringt es wohl auch nichts anzumerken , dass die Verwendung von Droiden als Sonnenschirm absolut unzulässig ist!"  
„Goldrichtig, mein Junge."

Eine riesige schwarze Gestalt bewegte sie durch die Steppe. Erstaunlicherweise begann Vader sich auf diesem verwilderten Planeten gut zu fühlen . Seine Gedanken lösten sich von dem Imperium – dem Imperator , den Intrigen auf Coruscant , der Rebellion – denn hier , weit ab von allem , war er sein eigener Herr – und niemandem verpflichtet.  
Ein Rascheln im Gras rief ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte schon einige Zeit eine Präsenz gespürt. Ein wilde, hungrige Präsenz. Schatten wurden zu Gestalten. Ein Rudel wilder Tiere – Tieflandhyänen , sandfarben , struppig , mit Reißzähnen von der Länge eines menschlichen Unterarms. Sie griffen nur in Rudeln an , indem sie ihre Opfer umstellten , und dann alle auf einmal angriffen. Vader sah sich um.  
Vaal war ein gefährlicher Ort für alles , was ganz auf sich gestellt war. Und diese Lektion lernte er jetzt.

Eine rote Klinge erwachte surrend zum Leben. Doch was bei allen zivilisierten Völkern Furcht hervorrief war den Hyänen unbekannt. Beide Seiten warteten auf den Angriff.  
Sekunden verstrichen.  
Das Leittier brüllte plötzlich , ein tiefer , grollender Laut ; dann sprangen sie alle gleichzeitig auf Vader los.  
Mit einem einzigen Hieb zerschlug er zwei Hyänen ;  
Srrrrr.... eine weitere verlor den Kopf im Sprung  
Srrrr.....zwei weitere Körper in zwei Teile geschlagen  
Srrrr....eine erstochen....eine am Brustkorb getroffen  
Eine....biß ihn in die Schwerthand ; das Lichtschwert erlosch und fiel.  
Vader betrachtete seine Hand , geradezu erstaunt , denn es war lange her , dass ihn jemand so verletzt hatte. Zu lange ....sie kamen von hinten und waren über ihm...

Ein Gedränge aus Leibern aus dem es sonst kein Entrinnen gab ; doch die Macht stand ihm zu Dienst und mit einer Armbewegung hieb er die Hyänen von sich und verstreute sie in weitem Umkreis. Eine Atempause. Lange genug um mit der Macht nach dem Lichtschwert zu greifen ; vielleicht . Von hinten näherte sich das Leittier , das älteste und gefährlichste , das gerissenste von allen .  
Es sprang.  
Das Lichtschwert landete in Vaders Hand.  
Vmmmm....mitten im Sprung durchtrennte er den Körper .

Ruhe.  
Alle starrten auf das tote Leittier. Es dämmerte Vader aus langvergangenen Schulstunden, dass es auch hier Anführer und Gefolge gab. Das hier war der Herr der Hyänen gewesen , einer der bösartigsten Anführer von Vaal. Und er hatte ihn getötet.Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Vader , während er seinen am Arm zerrissenen Anzug notdürftig reparierte und den Abzug des Rudels beobachtete. Freude. Hinter all seinen Apparaten , die ihm das Leben garantierten und der militärischen Disziplin. Freude, die durch seine Adern pulste, die seinen ganzen Leib durchdrang. Unbändige Freude. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte er sich wieder wirklich lebendig.

Die Nacht kam in diesen Breiten sehr früh. Wolkenlos überspannte der Himmel die Ebenen. Der Mond war riesenhaft und bleich glühend über der fernen Gebirgskette aufgegangen. Mitten im Grasland, unter einem Baum, brannte ein Feuer vor dem eine schwarze Gestalt saß. In Gedanken versunken starrte sie in das Auf und Ab der Flammen. Der Imperiale Außenposten war nahe, das spürte er. Vader hätte ihn am frühen Morgen erreichen können, aber stattdessen hatte er eine Rast eingelegt. Nicht , weil er müde war, nicht, weil ihn die Ereignisse erschöpft hatten ...er wollte..etwas anderes...Er wollte...nein, er hoffte vielmehr, das Gefühl, das ihn umfangen hatte zu verlängern...die Freude....

Er spürte das Rascheln bevor er es hörte. Schemen schoben sich durch die hohen Gräser, so lautlos, man hätte sie für nichts als Wind halten können. Vader erhob sich. Vaal war noch nicht mit ihm fertig. Rote Augen leuchteten außerhalb der Lichts das das Feuer verbreitete. Die Hyänen scheuten das Feuer. Die Urangst des Menschen. Die glühenden Augen außerhalb des Lichtkreises. Das, was im Dunkeln lauert...  
Doch dann traten zwei heraus. Sie zogen etwas in ihren Schnauzen und Vader erkannte, dass es der Leib des toten Rudelführers war. Sie legten in ihm zu Füßen und sahen ihn an. In ihren Augen lag etwas...eine Bedeutung, eine Bitte, eine Aufforderung....  
Vader begriff.  
Vaal war rauh. Am Leben zu bleiben war hier der einzige Maßstabe des Erfolges. Und einem Rudel anzugehören bedeutete die einzige Chance auf Überleben.Er hob den abgetrennten Oberkörper der Hyäne an. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, die Zunge hing seitlich aus dem Maul. Dann sah er auf. Um den Kreis aus Licht, den das Feuer warf, hatte sich , im Gras versteckt , ein Kreis aus roten leuchtenden Augen gebildet.  
Er frösteltete. Aber ein Rudel zu führen , dachte er, ein Rudel zu führen , das bedeutete noch sehr viel mehr....

Der Morgen brach zu schnell an. Er hatte an den Baum gelehnt geschlafen und schreckte von etwas hoch , das er lange nicht empfunden hatte. Eher eine Erinnerung , die angeschlichen kam wie eine Hyäne. Die Erinnerung an seinen lebenslangen Gefährten, die Furcht. Er stand auf, nahm sein Lichtschwert. Jetzt wußte er , was ihn geweckt hatte. Das Röhren hallte durch die Savanne. Das Rudel....Sein Rudel...hatte einen Stachelbuckel eingekreist...ein mannsgroßes, panzerbewehrtes Tier , mit Stacheln an Schwanz und Hals und einem Gebiß, so scharf , dass es mühelos die dicksten Äste durchbeißen konnte. Die Hyänen griffen es an, wie sie es tags zuvor mit Vader selbst gemacht hatten . Sie kreisten es ein und eine von ihnen versuchte bereits ihm an die Kehle zu springen. Vader beobachtete wie dieser Versuch fehlschlug und stattdessen die Hyäne von kräftigen Kiefermuskeln in zwei Teile gebissen wurde – und die Furcht wich einem anderen, weitaus willkommeneren Gefühl : dem Zorn. Er löste sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. Der Zorn erfüllte ihn wie eine große schwarze Flut. Das Rudel war in Gefahr – gerade schlug der Stachelbuckel mit seinem gepanzerten Schwanz drei Hyänen zur Seite – _sein Rudel !_

Er sprang, während die Hyänen um ihn heulten und fauchten, und landete im Nacken des Ungetüms. Es warf ihm einen bösartigen Blick aus kleinen Augen zu und wollte ihn mit dem Schwanz herunterschlagen – aber da hatte er bereits mit der Hand ausgeholt. Der Hand aus Stahl.  
Blut spritzte als Stahl in weiches Fleisch sank.  
Der Stachelbuckel sank zu Boden. Vader stieß einen Schrei aus- wild, tierisch, triumphierend, der sich mit dem vereinten Schrei des Rudels vermengte und weit über die Steppe hinaushallte.

Anderswo stand die Hälfte der Besatzung des Außenpostens im Schatten der Hauswand und genoß ein kühles Bier, als Privitt um die Ecke kam.  
„Wißt ihr was , Sirs?" Er tippte sich an die Mütze. „Ihr habt Recht !"  
Reybn sah ihn an. „Womit , Privitt?"  
„Damit, es locker anzugehen. Ihr hattet Recht. Was war nur los mit mir ?"  
Reybn zuckte die Schultern, während sein Kumpan sich einen Schluck genehmigte. Endlich hatte der Kleine es kapiert!  
„Manchmal braucht man eben eine Weile, um eine Situation korrekt einzuordnen. Wir wußten, dass du es kapieren würdest."  
Privitt lächelte. „Danke, dass ihr Vertrauen in mich hattet. Damals auf der Akademie erweckten sie den Anschein als wüssten Vader oder der Imperator es immer irgendwie, wenn man nicht mit vollem Einsatz Dienst schob."  
„Kann man wohl sagen." Privitts Kollege reichte ihm die Flasche und zwinkerte ihm zu. „ Aber in all der Zeit , die wir hier draußen sind hat es noch nie eine Inspektion gegeben – wir sind einfach nicht wichtig genug."  
Privitt nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Yeah," sagte er. „Echt dumm von mir, mir wegen einer Inspektion Sorgen zu machen."  
Aber gleichzeitig sah er wie sich die Augen der beiden anderen vor Schreck und Überraschung weiteten, als ein Schatten über ihn fiel. Privitt drehte sich um. Ihm blieb das Wort im Halse stecken.Vor ihnen stand Darth Vader , in zerissenem Umhang , ganz ruhig, unglaublich groß, unglaublich entsetzlich. Er sah sie nur an.  
„Ich ---ich----„ stammelte Reybn. Der Dunkle Lord sprach kein Wort mit ihnen, sondern ging lediglich zum Lambda-Klasse-Shuttle.Ihm folgte ein Rudel Hyänen.  
Wie waren sie hier rein gekommen? Fragte sich Privitt.  
Der Dunkle Lord verschwand im Schiff. Jetzt bemerkten auch die zwei übrigen Soldaten erschrocken das Auftauchen der Hyänen. Röhrend startete der Motor der Raumfähre. Drei paar menschliche und acht paar Raubtieraugen beobachteten wie sie langsam und träge abhob, ihre Flügel entfaltete und in den Himmel aufstieg.

Während die Fähre kleiner und kleiner wurde, wandten sich die Hyänen den drei Menschen zu, denn im Schema der Dinge auf Vaal hatten diese nur eine Funktion – Beute. Sie benutzten die uralte Taktik der Rudel die Beute einzukreisen und sie dann alle gleichzeitig anzufallen. Ihr Knurren stieg zu den Wolken auf, als wäre es ein Dankesspruch an ihren großen schwarzen Rudelführer, der ihnen, bevor er sie verlassen hatte, noch diese wunderbare Beute gezeigt hatte.  
Einen Augenblick später sah man nur noch eine Wolke aus Staub und zuckenden Leibern.

Einige Zeit später landete eine Lambda-Klasse –Fähre auf einer Plattform im Regierungsviertel von Coruscant. Sturmtruppen waren zur Begrüßung von Darth Vader in Reih und Glied angetreten.  
„Lord Vader," erklang die Stimme des Offiziers, „ wir waren hoch erfreut zu erfahren, dass ihr dem Vorfall über Yavin nicht zum Opfer gefallen seid. Manche hatten schon das schlimmste befürchtet..." Die Stimme verklang während Vader von der Ausstiegsrampe trat. Es war eher so, dachte er, dass sie befürchtet hatten, dass schlimmste könnte nicht eingetreten sein...  
„Teilen Sie dem Imperator mit, dass ich eingetroffen bin und befehlen Sie einer Einheit meinen Jäger auf dem Planeten Vaal zu bergen." Der Offizier verneigte sich. „Sie soll ihn notfalls mit ihrem Leben verteidigen." Der Offizier sah ihn entsetzt an. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte nebeneinander her – Augenblicke , in denen dem Offizier der Zustand des Anzugs des Dunklen Lords auffiel . Ein ganzes Stück fehlte und darunter kam nicht nacktes Fleisch zum Vorschein sondern nur Metall. Er betrachtete es erstaunt.

Dann war Vader an ihm vorbei und setzte noch hinzu, so als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen: „Und schicken Sie auch ein neues Team nach Vaal . Es wird feststellen , dass die Station zur Zeit unbesetzt ist." Er griff nach seinem Arm und löste die Fetzen des Umhangs, die er darum gewickelt hatte und die er achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er wußte, was der Offizier jetzt dachte, aber es war ihm egal. „Sie finden mich in meiner Unterkunft , Kommander. Ich will nicht gestört werden."

---Ende


End file.
